Ravenmane Chapter 5
by Neobrony
Summary: Well now its time for this story to come to its end and for Ravenmane to fulfil his destiny and may get fluttershy would we ever know, maybe maybe not (btw i stop being lazy and just read this like a book instead of a normal fan fic) -.- sorry


Fluttershy continued crying and Raven could feel every bit of her pain and suffering. Luna put hoof on his shoulder and nodded. Raven monitored the hallways and areas of the Castle and noticed three guards acting strange. He took a closer look and noticed one had a fire emblem on his shield. Ravenmane gasped and yelled for Princess Luna. "LUNA!" Luna walked behind him and looked at him. "Did you find the culprits?!" she yelled looking at the halls and rooms. Raven took in a deep breath, "Yes I did i-its m-my father and two other guards numbers thirty-two and ninety-eight. "Y-your father!?" as Luna gasped equally as surprised as Ravenmane. Raven started tearing up, because everyone in his family abandoned him and the moment he saw his father he wanted to jump up and hug him but knew he didn't want to risk it. "My father is Blankmare.." Raven pushed over his saddlebags and a small picture flew out. The picture was of Burning Shield and him when he was a tiny filly.

"Im sick and tired of being abandoned!" in an instant the picture combusted into flames. Luna touched his shoulder and instantly he started calming down and fell to his knees, crying. "Princess Luna? Why is it I have to go through this?" Luna sighed and sat down next to him, "Its because your the only stallion in Equestria with this kind of passion and emotion, its difficult to find someone with your amount of passion and emotion" as she said standing up and picking up his saddlebags. Ravenmane sniffled and grabbed his stuff and walked out knowing what he had to do next.

Back at the castle everyone is going insane on the fact theres another Element of Harmony. They all go to Princess Celestia and demand an explanation for the fact of another Element of Harmony. "Alright my little ponies I will explain this" Celestia took out a hidden scroll stashed in the crown of her thrown. She conjured it open and began reading. "In early pony times there was a great magic called the Element of Passion, this element was never involved with the Elements of Harmony because of a blocking creature made out of pure hate,fear, and jealously. Blankmare as only a select few know as in me,Luna,Burning Shield, and Raven. Blankmare was a manticorn without a cutie mark she got so jealous of everyone she decided to blast the only pony no one ever cared about, Ravenmane. Ravenmane was an easy target because no one cared for him he was alone, but Burning Shield saved him from a blast of Dis-Harmony and his father became corrupted and eventually died, the only thing is Ravenmanes memory had to be erased because the Element of Harmony is blocked by fear so we couldn't provide alot of fear in his direction". Celestia sighed and looked at Fluttershy. "Although he found a new fear" at once every pony looked at Fluttershy and she blushed and wimperd. "Ravenmane has been scared of Fluttershy because he thought you would never love him as he did you, nightmares crowded his mind of demonic voices and which spawned a fear based Blankmare. Now Ravenmane is stuck in the False-Night realm with Luna"

As everypony gathers in the foyer, Blankmare and two servants appear from the chandelier. "Well hellooo there everypony, who is ready to become crowded with fear, jealousy and chaos. As she said laughing evily into the sky. Twilight looked at Blankmare and wondered about the Elements of Harmony. Blankmare read her thoughts and took them out of a small black box. "Oooh you mean these?" as she said sarcastically breaking them into bits and pieces. Everypony wide eyed and gasping all felt the same, theres no hope for us. "Time to die everypony , Derken! Lerken!, grab them!" As she ordered both of her subjects. As one reached for Fluttershy, a blast of gray light slammed through the air and shot the two servants in another direction, it was Ravenmane wielding a pendent of his cutie mark, The Element of Passion. "Dont you dare touch her!" said Ravenmane with a gray glow to his eyes. "Ravenmane pointed his horn and Blankmare and shot out a blast of passion". She laughed and shot it back at him with ten times the force. Ravenmane was shot with the force of over a thousand suns. He fell to the ground his body almost burning to ash. "RAVENMANE!" screamed Fluttershy running to him. Blankmare shot her back with a force field around Ravenmane. "You pesky little fool you thought you could kill me?! AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed at Ravenmane. Raven struggled to get up and face her with courage. Blankmare sharpened her horn at the tip and stabbed Raven straight in the chest.

**You know that feeling when you die and your life flashes before your eyes. Well that didnt happen to me all I could picture was the face of her that saw me being brutally murdered by a jealous mare. I couldnt contain my self, Luna told me I had to let her go a little bit longer, but I didnt listen. Now im dead and my dream was never achieved...I guess ill never say my words to that...special somepony.**

"RAVENMANE!" yelled a voice inside Ravenmane's head. His eyes shot open and a horn was between his hoofs. He caught the attack. Ravenmane lifted up his own horn and the power of passion sliced Blankmare down and a huge light blasted through the land, added a new color to the rainbow spectrum, gray. When Ravenmane woke up he was on the ground with someone cuddled up to him, it was Fluttershy, she was lying right under his arm. Rainbowdash,Rarity, and Applejack were tending to his left arm with had tons of wounds. Twilight and Pinkie were trying to get Spike from out of the rubble. Ravenmane looked at Rainbowdash tending to his arm and muttered. "W-whats happening?" Rainbowdash looked at him and chuckled. "Well you our lives from Blankmare". Fluttershy got up and looked at Ravenmane. "T-Thank y-you Ravenmane" she muttered to him. Raven could barely talk for her had a giant cut across his stomach. "Your welcome" as he said that Fluttershy kissed him with a huge amount of passion shooting electricity through his body. Raven looked shocked as well as everyone else. He simply fainted and fell asleep for hours. Everypony started laughing and everypony lived happily forever. For so a normal story would end. Around the area of the castle and giant sillouhette casts over a destroyed Blankmare. "Muhhahahaha" said a maniacal voice laughed as he picked up the lifeless mare and stamped her with one word. Chaos.


End file.
